Wireless technology enables an individual to communicate with others and/or a network using a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone (e.g., a cell phone or smartphone), personal digital assistant, a tablet computer (e.g., an iPad®), a laptop computer, etc.). A mobile device establishes communication with a network by registering with a base station or access point.
For cellular communication, a base station may be an access point (e.g., a standard mobile base station, a microcell, a picocell, a femtocell, etc.) that is accessible using cellular communication technology (e.g., global system for mobile communication (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), etc.). For other wireless communication, such as Wi-Fi, the base station may be a wireless router, hotspot access point, etc.